Out of Moria
by puppypersonLOTR107
Summary: Okay, so we all know that the Fellowship is pretty unhappy when they leave Moria they've just watched Gandalf's violent death, and they're running from danger into danger. This is just my take on how it could have gone. Frodocentric includes all the Fel


Out of Moria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the storyline! That would be J.R.R. Tolkien!

The Company finally struggled up the last steep slope and emerged from the darkness of Moria, blinking in the long-lost sunlight. Frodo welcomed the pain of the bright light in his eyes; it was yet another thing to distract him from – from that which he must not think on. Frodo had always been a responsible Hobbit, and while he loved best the carefree days of his youth at Bag End, he had a strong sense of duty. What needed to be done, he would do, whatever the cost. Right now, what needed to be done was to keep walking. He didn't know quite which direction he ought to go, but had a vague idea from the maps he'd seen in Rivendell, talks he'd had with Gandalf and Aragorn, and listening to Merry try to explain the route they were to take. Frodo looked around him – the Fellowship seemed to have stopped; the Sun in his eyes had prevented him from noticing for a minute or two.

No matter; Frodo knew he wasn't the quickest of them, so he'd just keep moving and once they'd done whatever they were doing back there, they'd catch up. Not that it mattered. He hadn't spoken to any of them since….well not for a while. He forced his gaze upwards, away from the rocky ground in front of him and toward the endless country before him.

He made his best guess as to where his path ought to lie, and set off resolutely, taking careful notice of every minute detail along the way. It's good to be aware of your surroundings, he told himself. Besides, it was best to keep his mind busy – neglecting this would lead to –– All right, big stone over there, good-size oak up ahead, he figured he ought to pass to the left of it to keep in the right direction.

He heard light footsteps behind him, barely crunching in the leaves. They were coming rather quickly, and he allowed his mind to wander to lightly consider who it could possibly be. As Legolas appeared beside him, he glanced at him and continued as before. He wondered what exactly Legolas was up to now, but it really wasn't a big deal. After a moment he realized Legolas was speaking to him.

"Frodo, what are you doing? We thought we'd lost you! All the Company is searching for you; we dared not call out to you for fear of bringing alerting any orcs that are likely to be nearby."

Frodo heard him speaking, but at that moment his attention was fixed on a wide crevice in the ground ahead; he wasn't sure whether he ought to pass to the right or left of it to maintain an efficient course. He noted that as the valley-like landform seemed to curl to the right in the distance, he probably ought to veer slightly to the left. But Legolas was saying something…

"Frodo! Do you not hear me? What is wrong?" Legolas' voice sounded concerned now, as well as slightly strained. Frodo could now hear Boromir and Gimli thumping through the woods some distance behind him, and realized that they were upset that he'd not waited for them.

"Hm? Oh, I just thought it best to keep moving; that's my task. That's what I agreed to do." The words seemed strange, unfamiliar; they could hardly have come from his own mouth. Somewhat puzzled, he shrugged it off and continued on his way. The ground was muddy now, and as he wished to keep his feet as dry as possible this would involve some maneuvering as he made his way across the forest. But someone had grasped his cloak, and was preventing him from walking off. He turned to them, scowling; "What are you doing? Let me go!" He snatched his cloak from Legolas' hands and trotted off. He wondered what possessed his friend to behave in this way. The others had nearly caught up to him, and he could hear Legolas walking a few paces behind him. They were speaking, but it hardly mattered. They didn't understand. He had a task to do, a duty to perform. They mustn't interfere.

"I hardly know what to say, Aragorn, his behavior is most strange," Legolas spoke in a soft voice, keeping a watchful eye on Frodo as he steadily continued to traverse the rough ground. "Sam barely speaks, Merry and Pippin won't leave each others' sides – but it is most unlike Frodo to wander off without a word, especially as he is aware of the dangers inherent to this area! He has spoken no word regarding Gandalf nor shown any sign of grief…"

Aragorn sighed. He understood well enough; nearly Gandalf's last words had put the keeping of the Ringbearer and the Company in his hands, and thus he could not neglect them, but if his task had been Frodo's he would have reacted the same way.

"The pain is too near for him to acknowledge it now, Legolas; he is of stern stuff, but to allow thoughts of Gandalf or his grief to enter his mind would be too much for him to bear. Too much for him to be able to keep going, anyways; to give in to his emotions would be to crawl into some hole and remain there until his grief be spent. Frodo knows that this is not an option; he has a duty to fulfil, and he is determined to do so."

Aragorn's words puzzled Legolas. He was well aware of the power of grief; he'd known Elves whose grief had overpowered them to the point that they had no choice but to take ship at the Grey Havens, and he could feel the sorrow pulsing in his soul which he continually kept in check, that it not interfere with his ability to function. However, it still seemed strange to him for Frodo to seem so oblivious of all around him, yet so intent on continuing his journey.

"But Estel, he does not even walk in the right direction! He is not familiar with these lands and hardly knows how to choose his path." If Frodo was to be allowed to continue as he was, at least he ought to be directed as to the right course, Legolas reasoned.

Aragorn nodded. "I will walk beside him and guide him as I may. You must look after the Hobbits, and allow them to rest when they tire, if Frodo will not. Stay with them, but do not let them rest too long, for it would be unwise to divide our Company."

Legolas appeared unsure, and almost spoke to persuade Estel that this was a poor plan. However, as he looked ahead and glimpsed Frodo's cloak between trees as he determinedly pushed his way through a patch of brush. The determination in his gait and the weariness spoken of by his bent head and heavy breathing (audible only to Legolas' elven hearing) seemed to prompt Legolas to acquiesce without debate. He nodded, and dropped back to walk among the Hobbits as they struggled to keep up with the steady yet swift pace Frodo was setting up ahead.

Sam trudged on sturdily, yet with a wrinkle in his brow that warned off any who thought to engage him in conversation. Merry and Pippin walked so close together that they frequently trod on each others' toes, which resulted in a brief separation, but they soon drifted together again. The cycle continued. Boromir was at the rear of the Company, keeping his eye on the Hobbits when he was not scouring the horizon for signs of an attack. Aragorn had heard Legolas speak to Frodo, and had managed to catch Boromir's eye from across the way where he had been searching for signs of the missing Ringbearer. Boromir had gathered the younger Hobbits and the four made their way to where Legolas seemed to be speaking to Frodo; however, Frodo seemed to pull away and resume walking. Seeing that Aragorn and Legolas seemed to be discussing something, Boromir determined that the best course of action was to be watchful for their enemies as mindful of Sam, Merry and Pippin while the others were trying to aid Frodo.

Boromir had noted that Sam rejected any attention, any attempt to speak to him. When asked in whose pack was a certain item (as Sam was the one who organized all this), he replied monosyllabically, or gestured if that would suffice. It seemed only natural, Boromir thought to himself. When his mother had died, Faramir would only speak to him. Sam got on well with every member of the Fellowship, but it was plain that he and Frodo had a bond as deep as brotherhood. For the moment it seemed that Frodo had forgotten Sam, leaving him to deal with his emotions alone. Pippin and Merry would be all right, Boromir thought to himself. Though he had been told that they were cousins, their relationship was just as close as his own with Faramir. They would grieve, but they still had each other. However, he was concerned for Sam if Frodo did not come out of this strange mood. To be alone with one's grief is a dangerous thing, for if you do not speak of it it will speak to you, and it will not speak fair or pleasant words into your mind.

Boromir looked up again; Legolas appeared to be waiting for him and the Hobbits, while Aragorn had quickened his pace and was swiftly catching up to Frodo. Boromir glanced at the Hobbits, then, reassured that nobody had wandered off, he strode past them and met Legolas as the Elf resumed walking. "How is Frodo?" queried Boromir. Legolas sighed. "I hardly know….he acts very strangely, but Aragorn seems to feel it best to simply wait for now. If the Hobbits tire we are to let them rest, but briefly so that we can catch up again, for it does not seem that Frodo is aware enough to wait for them." Boromir felt that this was highly out of character for Frodo, but realized that Legolas seemed as confused as he felt. He did feel he ought to voice concern of his own. "I am somewhat anxious for Sam, also; he has barely spoken since Gandalf fell, and seems to wish to be left alone. However, I feel uneasy to leave him on his own; these Hobbits are such social beings I doubt he will do well without someone to speak with, or at least be near to." Shaking his head, Legolas replied, "Doubtless the only one Sam wishes near him is Frodo, but Frodo is hardly in a state to be there for his friend."

Looking around, Legolas realized the Dwarf was nowhere to be seen, even by his elf-eyes. "Where is Gimli?"


End file.
